Four Arms
Four Arms is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears a black underwear that have a gold waistband and two golden sashes going across his chest. His eyes are now green, he has a black ponytail and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms has her pants, her chest is light blue, her arms, neck and back are dark blue. Her skin is darker red and she has Gwen's hair. She bears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. Power and Abilities Four Arms is extremely strong. Four Arms is so strong that he can create shock-waves simply by pounding his fists or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". In Protector of Earth, Four Arms can spin around while punching enemies around him and make a tombstone-like boulder by stomping. Four Arms' leg strength allows him to jump across entire city blocks in a single bound. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are weakened, he develops pungent hives in his armpits, and his skin color turns a darker shade of red. Omniworlds In New Buddy, he weakens Techadon and then loses. In Cured, he was used by Albedo to get out of the place. In Aggregor Returns Part 1, he defeats Aggregor's Robots. In The Robot, he is beaten by the Robot. In Lucubra Unsealed. he breaks in where Lucubra is but gets defeated by it. In Jail Break, he managed to save the elevator before crashing. In Energy Off, he broke into Hope's building but got defeated by Darkstar. In Ghost Power, he attacked King Viktor but got defeated. In Evil Attack, he carries the mana shield in which Gorvan is till the entrance of the cave and throws him inside. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he defeated Vulkanus. In The Return For Ever, he fought Sir Christian. Appearances Omniworlds New Buddy(First Reappearance) Cured Aggregor Returns Part 1 The Robot Lucubra Unsealed Jail Break Energy Off Ghost Power Evil Attack Goodbye Gwen And Kevin The Return For Ever Trivia In Hindi his name is Char Haat. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Bruiser